Forced
by uNperfectXxXx
Summary: What if the riders of Rohan weren't around to save Merry and Pippin? Rated M for rape, Merry/Pippin Slash. Don't like it, don't read it


**Forced**

What if the riders of Rohan weren't around to save Merry and Pippin?

Obviously I do not own "The lord of the rings".

A beautiful sun was rising over the meagre landscape of Rohan. The grass started glistening with morning dew, sparkling with a strange beauty that wouldn't fit into the empty area. If he were at home in the Shire, Pippin would pause and just watch for a while. Now he didn't even notice it. He had a bad headache and all he wanted was sleep. Sleep and second breakfast. Not that the fist one deserved to be called a breakfast, for it was only some foul bread and sour tasting water. But he was getting used to it. As sad as it was.

It had been three days now since the orcs and uruks had gotten in a fight. Now there wasn't even half the number of orcs left than it had been before. Pippin didn't feel sorry for them. He even enjoyed the fact that the orc who wanted to eat Merry and him would never see another sunrise. The uruks had run for over three hours straight now and the hobbit was getting uncomfortable. Pippin still felt his injuries stabbing him like knifes. He dared not to make a sound of discomfort though because the first time he did so, he was silenced immediately by a rock hard fist punching him in his stomach.

So he just bit back his tears as his hurt leg was pressed against the back of the uruk carrying him. At least that gave him something to do. Kind of a cold comfort, wasn't it?

The only reason he stuck through this was Merry. The thought that he wasn't alone to face the enemies made him feel safe. As long as Merry was there, there was still hope.

Long ago Pippin had realized what he felt for his cousin. It wasn't only friendship, he was in love with Merry. And he loved him more than anybody else. All the feelings he had felt for other girls or boys before combined were nothing compared to these emotions. Merry was the first he really loved. The first he wanted to be with forever. The first he would die for.

But it was impossible. Merry didn't feel the same for him. And he was his cousin after all, not to mention what their parents would say. He had to accept the fact that it would never happen.

But this wasn't the right time to think about such things. He couldn't risk being depressed on an orc's back in the land of the enemy, where he had to focus on what was going on.

Suddenly the orcs halted as if someone had given a silent command. One of them sniffed as he bobbed his head around.

"No humans?", another orc asked hopefully and got a knock on the head for interrupting the scene. There was expectant silence in the air. Pippin perked up his ears, too.

The sniffing orc looked the leader straight in the eye and grunted: "No humans."

Pippins heart dropped. A noise of triumph rose in the crowd.

"Get going, maggots! No time to waste! Hurry!"

They ran for what felt like an eternity. Finally the orks came to a stop and the uruk-hai carrying Pippin let him fall to the ground. He nearly cried out as his bad leg came into contact with the hard ground, but he forced himself silent. Pippin lay still for a few more minutes, just to be sure that the orcs didn't pay much attention to him anymore. Then he slowly crawled to the other little bundle lying in the dirt, ignoring the pain that shot through his leg the best he could.

"Merry?"

His best friend opened his eyes wearily but managed a small smile when he saw it was Pippin.

"Hey Pip."

"You alright?"

Merry laughed shakily. "I guess it's pretty obvious." He coughed badly.

Pippin managed to get out of his cloak and pulled it over Merry's body.

"Hey, what are you doing?", Merry protested.

"Keeping you warm."

"But now _you_'re cold!"

"I don't care. You're ill. And you can't argue with me like that, believe me." His eyes twinkled, but he looked somewhat dead serious. Merry was taken aback by that look on Pippin's face for he had never seen it before. He shook his head.

"But..."

"No. Sleep now, dear Merry. Dream of the Shire and better days."

With that Pippin lay down next to Merry and quickly fell asleep, trying his hardest not to shiver.

Merry on the contrary was too confused to sleep. How come Pip behaved like an adult? When did he grow up? He had expected Pippin to seek his comfort as he crawled towards him and now he had come to look after him? This wasn't right. Merry was supposed to be the strong one. With a resolute gesture he put the cloak over Pippin's shoulders again and fell asleep after a long time of thinking about how times had changed.

The next morning began with rough hands on their shoulders and harsh voices.

"Wake up maggots."

Pippin stirred in his sleep and groaned. "What?"

The orc punched him hard and Pippin gasped.

"Hurry up rascal or you'll get more of this."

Pippin climbed to his feet as fast as he could, pulling and supporting Merry to do the same thing. The orc looked at him in a strange manner as he did, but the hobbit wasn't punished. Pippin couldn't help wondering why.

Finally he was being thrown over an armed shoulder again and the journey went on. His sorrow for Merry was growing with every step they took. How long would he be able to fight his disease? And when he couldn't any more, what would happen to him? How badly was he injured? Was he going to die? Questions spun around in Pippin's mind as the seconds became minutes, the hours became ages. Pippin felt old and worn but at the same time so vulnerable and childishly afraid. _Please let it be over soon_, he pleaded in his mind. _Please let this pass._

Suddenly the shadow in the East, that they had seen for a few days now, was hovering right over them. Pippin was shocked, when had it come so close? He couldn't see the sun any more, it was hidden under the dark clouds. He looked over to Merry who stared at the sky in horror. Pippin's heart was filled with grief. Now that he saw_ this_, he was sure they wouldn't see the Shire nor their friends of the fellowship again. No Frodo. No Sam. No Strider. They were alone. Merry turned towards him, face hard and sad. Merry knew.

"Come on, there's still a long way to go. Hurry!"

Seemed as if "hurry" was the only word the orcs knew, Pippin thought grimly. No time to mourn. No mercy. The little hobbit closed his eyes and a single tear ran down his cheek.

_Please let it pass, please set us free._

"Get in there! Hurry! Hurry!"

The orks ran faster as they arrived at the black gate, pushed by their leader. Pippin stared against his will awestruck at the trolls who unclenched the heavy metal chains so the big doors swung open.

_No turn back_, he thought, _we're caught._

The uruk-hai shouted in victory as they passed the orcs guarding the gate. Some of them poked Pippin's ribs or shouted at him, but he ignored it. Shall they have their fun, none of his business.

He looked up into the sky and - … dear god.

There he was. The ruler. The tyrant. _Sauron._

A great eye, encircled by raging flames of red and orange shaded fire. And _he looked at him_. Not only looking, he was stabbing Pippin with his gaze, staring right into his heart, finding weakness. And suddenly the hobbit was surrounded by darkness and _he_ was talking to him in his mind.

_A hobbit._

His voice was terrifying. It sounded like the Nazgúl, like Saruman, like all the orcs combined in their evilness.

_Finally! I thought I'd never see the day. What's your name?_

Pippin didn't answer. He only looked paralysed by fear into the great eye, which seemed to consume his whole being.

Then there was pain. Pippin squirmed and quivered on the orc's back. He didn't hear Merry scream his name in horror.

_I'm waiting for an answer. What is your name?_ Sauron sounded as calm as he had before.

"P... Peregrin Tuc", Pippin gasped in his mind.

_Aah, Peregrin. We're gonna have some fun together, the two of us. And before you ask, yes, you may bring your friend, too._ Pippin could nearly feel Sauron smiling in his head. _We can have a little small talk for a while._

Then Sauron was gone from his mind. Pippin remained breathing heavily. The orc next to him grinned at him in a disgusting way.

"Had a little talk, eh?"

"None of your business.", Pippin snapped without a second thought. The orc slapped him immediately. "How dare you!", the orc screamed furiously and the whole company stopped, watching the scene. He grabbed Pippin from the uruk-hai's back and let him fall to the ground. Pippin winced in pain. "You need to learn some respect rascal and I'll be the one to teach you."

With that he took a whip, ripped the hobbit's shirt apart and struck Pippin on his shoulder blades. Paralysed by his shock he just stared wide-eyed at the ground in front of him. He hadn't expected such punishment. The pain hit him hard as the second blow came. It felt like his flesh was being ripped off by the hard leather. He screamed in pain and tears ran down his cheeks, which seemed to incite the orc to double his effort. The next whip hit his lower back, the following his spine. The pain went on for twenty whips. Pippin sobbed and screamed helplessly and vomited weakly when it was over. The brutal orc gave him a final and not all to gentle slap on his bleeding back.

"Hope now you know where your place is maggot."

The orcs all around laughed as Pippin tried to get up only to be pushed onto his abdomen again.

"Merry", he whispered under his breath. "Where are you? I need you."

But Merry wasn't there.

It wasn't an hour later that Pippin was thrown into a cold, dark room. The laughing orcs slammed the door shut and walked away with firm steps.

Silence.

Silence and dull pain on his back. That was all that was left for him.

Where was he?

Pippin clumsily got to his feet. Being bereft of his sight by the darkness, he could only feel around to get an impression of his surroundings. There was nothing. Only naked walls and a locked door. Pippin slowly slipped to the ground, taking care not to put pressure on his injured back. But it still hurt like hell.

Where was Merry? He hadn't seen him since that moment just before he was whipped. Was he somewhere near this room? Maybe right next to him? Or had he been taken somewhere else? Only the thought of that made Pippin groan in frustration.

He had to get out of here. He had to find Merry.

The hobbit was surprised at how soon the door opened again.

Orcs grabbed Pippin by his collar and dragged him along empty floors, lit up by only a few flambeaus. He stumbled across the cold floor, trying not to fall over.

The orcs seemed to have a lot of fun pulling his collar, watching as he tripped and beating him for doing just that. They laughed and cheered as they handled the poor hobbit, whose whole body ached, like a puppet. Pippin already felt new bruises from the rough treatment forming and tears stinging in his eyes. When would this hell end? Would he ever get out of here? Where were they leading him to? And the most important question:

_Where the hell was Merry?_

All these question were answered as they entered a great hall. First Pippin noticed that Merry was there, alive and not much more harmed than he had been when they were separated. Second: They were not alone. The presence of him was unmistakable. Sauron had joined them. Not physically, but in both their minds. Which answered the other questions: This hell wouldn't end and they would never get out of here. At least not alive.

As soon as they had put Pippin down the orcs left, seemed as if they felt Sauron, too. Pippin ran to Merry's side, not caring how childish it seemed and hugged him enthusiastically. Suddenly Saurons presence filled the room so palpable that Pippin nearly crouched under the immense force.

_Aah, you two don't even know how long I waited for this moment._ Both the hobbits flinched at the sound of his terrible voice. _Let's cut the unimportant stuff. You know what I want._

"No. We don't", Merry answered bluntly aloud. Just as Pippin wanted to silence him, Merry fell to the floor, wincing in pain.

"_Merry!_ No! Stop it! _Please!_", Pippin cried as he fell to his knees and grabbed Merry by his shoulders, shaking him as if he wanted to wake him from a nightmare. All of his own fear was gone, the only thing on his mind was to keep his cousin alive. Suddenly Merry came to his senses again. Shaking and groaning he just lay on the floor, all the while breathing heavily.

_So. You want to give me my own back now? _Sauron's voice hadn't changed. It sounded as calm as before.

It was that moment that something snapped in Pippin's mind. Seeing his beloved Merry lying on the floor, struggling to catch his breath, had a strange effect on him. It was clear to him that he couldn't betray Frodo and the fellowship by telling Sauron the truth and he also knew that one of them could possibly die from the treatment Sauron would give them for not answering his questions. And in this case he'd make sure that it would be him. His whole mind changed into survival mode, not his own but Merry's. He couldn't allow fear right now. So he stood on steady legs, looking around with a composed face.

"What own?" This time it was Pippin to feel the pain. _It works_, he thought to himself, struggling to stand on his shaking legs.

_My patience isn't unendingly, you know? But if you please I can play this game for weeks. Where is my ring?_

"What ring?" Again there was pain. But Pippin bore it. Pain for him meant that Merry didn't have to suffer.

_Where is my ring?_

"We don't have the ring!", Pippin cried out.

_Then who has it?_

"I don't know!" This time the pain was stronger and lasted much longer than before. It felt like Sauron practically ripped his insides to pieces.

_Who has it? You know it._

"No, I don't." Once again pain. It was still increasing though Pippin didn't think it could anymore. But he resisted to scream. He didn't want to show his weakness to the enemy.

_Don't try to fool me. I know whether you tell the truth or not._

"So what? I'm not lying."

Suddenly the room was gone. Pippin was on fire, furious white flames dancing in front of his eyes. If the pain before hadn't been, this definitely was hell. He tried to resist, but after no release was in sight for what seemed to be ages he couldn't help it. He started to scream as his blood boiled and his bones cracked. His heart was ripped out and torn to pieces. He heard evil voices telling him of demons and wars, showing him graves of friends, even his own. And finally Merry died in his arms, whispering words of hatred: _"Why didn't you help us, worthless bastard? Why did you run away just as always? Fool of a Took, you're no help for the fellowship. You only made matters worse. Why don't you just..." _

"STOP IT!" It was Merry's voice waking him. Pippin's heart raced and tears covered his cheeks. There seemed to be no air at all. He roamed his hands all over his body, finding it complete. All of it had been just a dream. His body was whole, his friends alive and Merry...

"Oh Merry!", Pippin sobbed. His cousin didn't say a word, he only held him.

_Aah, if this isn't love. How sweet._

Pippin stiffened in Merry's arms. Did he know...?

_Yes, Meriadoc, I know._

Meriadoc? Sauron was obviously talking to Merry. But that could only mean he...

Pippin looked up into Merry's face. The hobbit looked more than flabbergasted as he returned Pippin's gaze.

Pippin shooed away. "Merry?", Pippin's voice sounded oddly sheepish.

Merry looked away. "I'm so sorry Pippin. I..."

_How pathetic, I'm touched. Too bad there's no time for useless emotions. Now tell me. WHERE IS MY RING?_

The anger in Sauron's voice was nearly too much to bear. But Pippin stubbornly held on to his answer. It was his mission to keep Frodo safe, whatever pain he'd go through.

"We don't have it for god's sake. Just leave us be." Pippin screamed this words with the last bit of strength he could muster and waited for his death that was sure to come.

Surprisingly Sauron was silent. The absence of sound was distracting and scary. Shaking madly Pippin waited for Sauron's response.

_So_ His voice had a dangerous undertone that made the hair on Pippin's neck stand on end. _You say you don't know where it is. I'm okay with that. I'm just gonna find some other people to question. You may go now._

What the hell was Sauron intending to do? Pippin's whole body trembled in terrified anticipation. Something was about to happen, he felt it. The silence hurt more than any physical pain he'd suffered in the last few minutes.

_I said you may go now. Leave. Live happily ever after. Or die whatever death you prefer, I don't care. Just leave._

Pippin felt Merry carefully stand up by his side. He himself lifted his sore body off the floor, hissing through his teeth as he felt his whipped back again. The two hobbits slowly backened, not knowing where to look. Sauron seemed to be everywhere and nowhere.

_See you tomorrow._

With that Sauron was gone and the uruk-hai grabbed Merry and Pippin by their collars. Though he had known they wouldn't be set free, Pippin still felt betrayed.

As the uruk dragged him through the corridor Pippin thought about Sauron's words. Did Merry really feel the same? Or was Sauron just trying to confuse him? Well, if he did it worked very well. Lost in his thoughts Pippin didn't notice that Merry wasn't brought to his own cell again. He was dragged along with Pippin all the way down the corridor. When they finally came to a stop in front of a huge metal door, Pippin still didn't pay too much attention to their surroundings. His wounds started to ache again. He must have ripped them open again as he had squirmed and wriggled in his pain. Pippin sighed sadly. It was going to be a long night.

The door opened and he was none too carefully pushed inside. Merry fell to the floor next to him.

"Merry? You're here?", he said joyfully just before he noticed where they were.

Bunches of orcs and uruk-hai were sitting at long tables, drinking and bawling. Some noticed the two hobbits and pointed at them laughing. One rather big uruk-hai already made his way towards them.

"Yes", Pippin muttered under his breath. "It's indeed going to be a long night."

The obviously drunk uruk-hai stumbled directly towards them and patted the hobbit's watchdogs on their shoulders harshly.

"Well, if these aren't Garnash and Lorthel, those bloody bastards." The barking voice of him made Pippin shiver with disgust. "And look what nice presents they brought."

Every ork in the room turned his attention on Merry and Pippin. He ducked under the gazes, hoping to be invisible. Of course that didn't happen.

"Some snack, eh?", one of the uruks shouted with a dirty voice and several of them laughed.

"No", the one who seemed to be Garnash answered with an ugly grin, "Even better. Something to play with."

Pippin's face went ashen. Would they be beaten up again? What kind of sick games did uruk-hai play? He was ready for everything. Torture, branding, even death. But not for what came next. The uruk who Pippin figured as the leader stood up and headed for them.

"I'm first."

The others let him pass, surprisingly they seemed to respect him. Pippin was nearly going mad with fear as the leader reached them and eyed the two hobbits suspiciously. Then he grinned, showing his dirty teeth.

"I'll take that one", he grunted, pointing at Pippin. "You can have the other." With that he grabbed Pippin by the collar and dragged him to his side. The uruk-hai knelt down beside him and touched his face rather roughly.

"Pretty one, eh?", he barked. "Let's see what's underneath."

He ripped the clothes off the hobbit's body, who didn't realize what was going on until he was fully naked. He tried to struggle and wriggle away, but he was too exhausted and held firmly by big paws. Suddenly Merry started shouting.

"Get your hands off him!"

The orks around just laughed at that. The uruk holding Pippin turned to face Merry.

"Is that a friend of yours? Maybe you want to have a closer look then." He motioned to Garnash. "Get him over here."

Garnash did as he was told. He held Merry by his wrists and stood over the leader and Pippin, who tried his best to cover himself.

A tear ran down Merry's cheek as he looked as his dear cousin.

"I'm so sorry Pippin. We're gonna stand through this, alright? I'm gonna save you."

But Pippin couldn't listen, his eyes were fixed onto the uruk's face, who smiled down at him again.

"You don't seem happy, little one. Maybe I should cheer you up?"

Suddenly Pippin felt a big finger press against his opening. He hissed through his teeth, no one had ever touched him there! And now it finally dawned on him what the uruk wanted to do. Oh no, oh nonononoNO! He couldn't mean to? Fortunately it didn't happen yet. Instead of penetrating his anus, the uruk moved his finger up and down his stomach, leaving the small creature trembling with fear and horrified anticipation. The hobbit started screaming when the uruk finally really lay hand on him.

"No, please, please don't! No, no no! Please, PLEASE!" Tears were running down the hobbit's cheeks as the uruk pumped his small cock and Pippin realized with horror that he was becoming aroused although he didn't want it at all. Merry's screams only encouraged the leader to pump harder and to get rid of his own clothes. As Pippin saw the monster cock of the uruk he tried to escape once again and was pushed back down onto his injured back. He screamed loudly when the stone pressed into his reopened wounds.

Then he felt the uruk-hai's dick press against his opening and pushing in with all the force the leader could muster. The uruk's groans weren't heard for Pippin's screams filled all of the room. He begged and sobbed as his insides seemed to be ripped open. Blood spilled onto the stone he lay on and as he opened his eyes in shock and pain, he saw Merry, his beloved Merry suffering with him and that was too much for him to bear. Pippin's mind went black and he lost consciousness.

When he awakened the hobbit noticed that the uruk was done, but still stood over his slender body which hurt like hell everywhere.

"Weak", he said in a disgusted tone. "You are one weak little creature, aren't you?"

Pippin didn't answer, he just looked around in panic. "Where is Merry?"

"The other one?" The leader grinned evilly. "We're gonna start off in a second. Wanna watch?"

Pippin sprang to his feet and ran through the crowd, ignoring the pain and the shouts of the orks.

"Merry? _Merry?_ Where are you?" Then he finally saw him. "MERRY! Hold o-..." But he couldn't finish his sentence for he was lifted up by strong arms. He continued screaming and tried to free himself but it was hopeless.

The leader uruk reached him again and slapped his already sore face.

"So you don't have enough yet, little rat? I'm gonna show what it's like to suffer."

Pippin didn't listen. He just continued screaming Merry's name. Even as he was beaten again he didn't stop. Suddenly the uruk-hai's eyes lightened as if he had an idea.

He dragged Pippin with him and he lowered him down beside Merry. The two hobbits hugged, holding on for dear life and sobbed together until they were lifted up onto one of the tables.

"You're gonna learn what it means to disobey me. And you're gonna learn it together, as you wish."

With these words he grabbed Pippin's arm and pulled harshly, lifting him off the ground. Merry didn't let go of him.

"No! Set him free! Please, I'll do every- _ugh_..." A hard kick in his stomach silenced him and left him on the ground gasping for air.

Pippin saw red. They had punched his Merry! How dare they? Oh, they were going to pay for that. The hobbit was furious, throwing his small fists at the leader at a rapid pace, not caring that he couldn't do anything due to the situation he was in.

"Don't! You! Touch! Him! Ever! Again!", he screamed between the blows that didn't affect the leader at all and somehow just seemed to encourage him to go further.

"Oooh, how endearing", he growled and shoved two of his big, calloused fingers up Pippin's blood streaked ass. This earned him a loud scream and put a stop to the punches. Pippin hung limp in the orc's arms, shivering and unable to move anymore. The sharp pain was burning his insides and the small hobbit wept, sobbing loudly every time his once more bleeding back made contact with the orc's firm chest.

"You can scream very sensual, you know that, maggot?", the orc grunted.

Pippin didn't even hear him. Red shades blurred his vision and sparks danced in front of his eyes. His throat was sore from all the screaming and he was nearly passing out again from the intense pain. Eventually the orc let go of him, letting him fall on the dirty floor. Pippin pulled into a tight ball and hugged his knees. He was sobbing, small eruptions shaking his hurt little body and making it ever more painful. He didn't even realize Merry's hand on his arm, trying to comfort him.

"Shh, it's over, Pippin. They won't hurt you anymore. I'm with you." But Merry's voice trembled as he lied through his teeth, he didn't believe any of his words.

"We're not done yet." Pippin felt himself being lifted once again, his body shaking with horrified anticipation. But he was immediately seated onto something – or someone – again, which forced Pippin to open his tear filled eyes. He was ready for everything he would have to face. But not for seeing his beloved cousin's face in front of his own. Pippin yelped and wriggled away, but was held still straddling Merry's lap.

"I said you're gonna learn it together and I stay true to my word."

Realization dawned on Merry's features.

"No, NO! You can't do that! Please, he's suffered enough. Use me if you please, but let him go, I beg you!" Tears of frustration welled up in Merry's eyes.

"Well I gotta say... You offering yourself like a whore sounds tempting." The orc pressed the two hobbits together so that their crotches were touching, both gasping in shock at that contact. "But I refuse." An ugly grin founds its way to the orc's face. "This is gonna be so much more fun."

He separated the two hobbits again, turning Pippin around so Merry's chest was now facing Pippin's back. Upon seeing the wounds the whip had left on Pippin's body, Merry had to resist the urge to vomit all over the place. Pip was never gonna live that down. Thoughts of his cousin's robbed innocence only increased the anger building up in his chest.

"Let him go!" He tried to pull the hands of the uruk away from Pippin's body, but he failed. He was too tired out from his beating.

The uruk just grunted and pushed Pippin until his back was flush against Merry's chest, his ass pressing against his cousin's cock.

Merry couldn't help but moan at the contact, too long had he waited for that. He felt guilty the second he heard Pippin hiss in pain. What a horrible person he was, taking pleasure out of something that was completely wrong.

"Enjoying it, aren't we?", the uruk barked, which caused laughter to erupt from the crowd of orcs that had gathered around the poor hobbits.

Merry bit his underlip, trying to regain composure. _Please don't, please don't, please don't_, he begged in his mind. But it happened still. His cock hardened.

Pippin tensed as he felt Merry's erection swelling against his butt. He swallowed thickly. The one thing he had always wanted to feel finally happened. But under what circumstances...

Feeling Pippin stiffen, Merry reached up to stroke his cousin's arms, who flinched at his tender touch. Seeing this small gesture broke Merry's heart.

"I'm sorry, Pip, I can't help it", he whispered, sounding on the edge of tears. Pip put his own hand over Merry's on his arm.

"It's okay", he whimpered, frightened as hell.

But they both knew it was not okay.

Why did Merry react like that? The words of Sauron echoed through Pippin's mind again.

_Aah, if this isn't love, how sweet._

It couldn't be, could it? More likely Merry was just turned on because he was about to have sex. Even if it was forced, it was just natural and he didn't blame him. His thoughts disappeared as quickly as they had come when the uruk lifted Pippin up again, placing Merry's now fully erect cock at Pippin's still bleeding entrance. The small contact alone made his face scrunch up in pain.

"Oh, you're gonna suffer, little one", the uruk growled in his ear, before he slammed him down onto his cousin's dick hard.

Pippin screamed and thick tears rolled down his cheeks as he was forced to ride Merry at a furious pace. His cousin moaned underneath him helplessly, choking on his own tears.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." Merry's mantra spilled from his lips the whole time. He wanted to comfort his cousin, but now he himself was causing him this pain and it killed him. Besides Pippin didn't hear him. He was too caught up in the torment. His body shook violently, his throat burned and he didn't even want to think about the flaming pain in his ass. Suddenly he fell back against Merry, so his mouth was right next to his cousin's ear. He was so worn, so tired.

"Cum for me, Merry", he begged him, touching his hand to his cheek. "_Please!_"

And Merry obeyed, the desperate tone in Pippin's voice sending him over the edge. He came with a violent shudder and felt like the biggest asshole in whole middle earth. Pippin cried out sharply. Merry's cum burned inside him when it came into contact with his open wounds, but he couldn't help the sob of relieve. It was over. After Merry came down from his height, too, he turned from Pippin's back and vomited all over the floor, ignoring the laughter around them.

"Well, this was fun."

Both hobbits looked up to find the amused uruk looking down at them. He picked them up, still pressed together and dragged them along the corridor to their room. He tossed the pair inside and locked the heavy metal door.

Pippin automatically stumbled to the opposite corner of the small cave they were in and hugged himself into a tight ball. He had never felt more humiliated in his life. What did Merry think of him? Said hobbit leaned against the wall, looking at his poor little cousin, lost for words. What do you say to the person you just raped but secretly care about?

Suddenly he heard a small sob. He looked up to find Pippin rocking himself back and forth, weeping quietly. Merry hesitated at first, not wanting to scare his cousin, but when he couldn't hold back anymore he stumbled across the room and hugged his cousin, wanting nothing more than the pain to go away. He sighed in relieve when he felt Pippin's arms encircle him. It meant not only forgiveness but truly the world to him.

"Merry?" His cousin's shy voice startled Merry.

"Yes Pip?", he answered as he ran a shaky hand through Pippin's locks.

"Did Sauron mean what he said? About you loving me?" Merry was shocked to say the last. Pippin was just raped by his own cousin, heck, he was even bleeding still! And Sauron's words were what mattered to him the most at this moment?

Merry swallowed thickly. Who was he to lie to his Pippin?

"Yes. He was right. I love you, Pip. Please don't hate me now." His arms tightened around his cousin. "I can't stand you leaving me. I just... I'm just so afraid, I..."

Pippin responded by touching his lips softly to his Merry's for a spot second.

"I love you, too", he whispered softly, his beautiful eyes searching Merry's face. "Always have." Then they snuggle up against each other again, weeping with joy.

And it was this moment that Pippin felt safer than ever before in his life.

_We're gonna make it through_, he thought, falling asleep to the sound of Merry's heartbeat. _Together._

**Reviews please :)**


End file.
